


Assorted Memories from Inkopolis

by Spacebrick



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Art, Cousin Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Incest, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebrick/pseuds/Spacebrick
Summary: The two of you have had too many good times to note them all... But there's no harm in sharing the ones that stick out!(Attempted 30 day Callie/Marie OTP challenge; left uncompleted due to extraneous circumstance)





	1. Day 1 - Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Done with Durante's [30 Day OTP Challenge](https://30dayotpchallenge.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585).

     As you slipped your gloves off, your only thoughts were of the relief from finally getting the stupid things off your hands. It’s funny -- when you were in your adolescence, gloves had been perfection. The epitome of the sleek grace that you had and still stand for, a signature of those who lived in the high class and were so elegantly refined. Yet now they seemed to weigh down on you, the act of putting them on coming with the same sense of dread one would feel forcing their hands into a rat trap. What had happened? What had turned that which you idealized into something you despised? Thinking on it, you came to the same conclusion that frequently came up when pondering what had changed between then and now: Callie. Callie and her hands.

     What soft, gentle hands they were. Anyone who had saw them would be shocked to move their gaze back and learn that they came from such a rough n’ tumble squid. Perhaps that is all it would take them to theorize that Callie was not so rough n’ tumble after all; for she held a certain graceful side to her, a side that orchestrated the piano with the same delicacy as the moonlight that shone on them, nimble fingers gliding from key to key and playing a tune that echoed from hall to hall in the essence of euphony. They were hands that represented just another aspect of what made her perfect in your eyes, to remind you of that anytime that she would rub your shoulders or delicately stroke your neck. Perfect for loving -- and to be loved. No wonder you had come to hate that which would dare to hold them hostage, to put two impenetrable walls between you and what you wanted, nay, needed.

     Yet, to compensate, for those whose gloves did form an inseparable part of their identities, there was a certain level of unspoken intimacy in the bare hand. And luckily for you, intimacy is what she always seemed to crave. As soon as the gloves came off, her fingers seemed to nibble at yours -- the feeling of them stroking down your hand, searching for the crevices they sheltered themselves in so that they may intertwine was all too familiar. Not that you minded. When your hands had locked together, she would always give a gentle pump or two, as if to make sure she was not merely dreaming that she could bask in its warmth. And sometimes, you would squeeze back -- every silent “I love you” deserved a silent “I love you too”.

     These were the sorts of things that ran in your mind on this particular day, thoughts of love and happiness and all the other sorts of radiant sunshine that Callie could not help but emanate. God, she was so perfect for you. Perfect for anyone, really. So what one-in-a-million odds had led you to someone so brilliantly beautiful, had let the light of your life become the one and only flawless squid on this planet?

     ...Suddenly your enchanted daydream ended when you heard Callie begin to speak up, snapping your attention to her. Your thoughts had made the daily ritual of changing into your normal clothes to go home go by in a flash. The two of you, you found, were now on the street, walking in rhythm, and -- to absolutely no surprise -- holding hands.

“Why’re you blushing, Marie?”

“...Oh, no reason.” 


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

     In a relationship that contained a volatile concoction of both a hyperactive and a self-asserting lover, one might not be surprised by the steep amount of competition that took place between Callie and Marie.

“Tonight’s gonna be the awesomest, Marie! I’m totally gonna destroy you!” Callie pumped her fists in unison, having made the ultimate preparations for the night’s activities: bike shorts for increased mobility and a baggy t-shirt because they’re comfy okay?

“Woah, Callie, tone down the violence,” Marie smirked. “I mean, no one’s getting destroyed here except you.”

“OH IT’S ON!” Tonight’s competition was simple and yet devastating: who could stay up the longest? No energy drinks, no leaving the couch and absolutely no ice water was allowed. It was but another challenge to see who could take the lead among the two of them -- not that anyone was keeping track of the points, of course.

     Both Callie and Marie sat back, looked at each other and grinned. Callie flicked on a DVD (Corn Farms through the 2nd Century, of course -- it had to be something challenging to get through) and waited eagerly, the two of them now determined to last.

“I don’t know how you expect to win, you know. I mean, I was team Night Owl.” Marie smugly looked over at Callie, carefully offering her banter - the next move would determine the course of the game.

“Pff, that doesn’t mean anything. I have way more energy than you!” Ah yes, the classic Queen’s Banter Accepted. And a follow-up engagement, to boot: “Besides, I had like, way stronger coffee this morning!”

“Espresso is the strongest coffee there is, Callie. There’s like, no coffee in whatever you drink.”

“But there’s way more sugar!” Callie flashed her teeth, and the night began in earnest.

* * *

     Three hours later: Things were starting to fall apart. In fairness of the competition, they had awoken at Callie's usual time and been awake since then. Both Callie and Marie felt some strange mix of emotion between determination and compliance -- staying awake was strangely not fun. It was hard to open your eyes. It was hard to talk. Just being conscious felt like a burden on them. How great it would be to just close their eyes, curl up in a warm bed, and drift gently off to sleep… but no. They couldn't lose. They couldn't lose and admit that the other was, Fax forbid, more attuned to staying awake than they were.

Marie was tired, and when she was tired she talked stupid. “Callie… Callie. I know this is like…” She slowly put her head in her hands. “I know this is super serious but like… What do you wanna do… after this??”

“Uh…” Callie, in the meanwhile, took on a sober demeanor in the dead hours of night. She had to make a stand for early birds.

“We should like… find a new place to make out.”

“What?”

“Like… Our room is sooo boring. Not romantic… Let's like, try a new place… eeevery day.”

“I'm... not sure I-”

“Liiike that book. You know. The old one. The human one. The one with the  _ guy _ .”

“That's a lot of books.”

“And he travels?”

“...That's still a lot of books.”

“He travels  _ a looot _ . Like… around the world. In eighty days.”

“...Around the World in 80 Days?”

“Yeah! Except we make out.”

“Marie, please go to bed.”

“Haha, yeah… Waaait a minute… You’re trying to trick meee...”

“I just really don’t wanna hear you anymore.”

“Gosh Calliewal, you’re so meaaaaaaan…”  _ Calliewal _ ?

“And you’re kind of… overbearing. You might as well be laying on me.”

“Okay.” Suddenly, Marie’s body was slumped on Callie.

“Wait no. Get off.”

“Nooo way. I like this. A lot.” Clearly, this was the final leg of the race. Marie’s cuddles and warm body were suddenly making Callie very sleepy, and there were only minutes to go before someone would finally give. She suddenly found her eyes getting weaker and weaker.

     But Callie would find a way to win. In this war of attrition, she had one more ace up her sleeve. Yes, if there was any skill she could use from her childhood, it was learning to put Marie to sleep. She slowly began to hum in rich, melodic tones -- the very same she had used all those years ago, when Marie had had a bad dream, and couldn’t sleep. She would hold her gently, close her eyes, and sing tones she had practiced that would be sure to put her at ease… But now, it was a completely different context. She had a competition to win. Marie took in the slow, soothing words that her graceful partner had so delicately mastered. She was no match.

“N… Not fair… Ca...llie…” And that was that. Marie had finally conked out.

     Callie looked at her, quietly basking in her victory, but also taking in how adorable Marie seemed as she slept. She had these cute little quiet breaths, you know, and the way that her eyes were so gracefully closed… her face seemed so soft and beautiful in the dim blue light that the TV, having finished its broadcast an hour ago, now emanated. So this was her prize for winning…

     Well, thinking about it, winning or losing didn’t matter so much, did it? Every day was a win when you had the most absolutely beautiful perfect gorgeous amazing wonderful loveable girl ever as the one to call your girlfriend. Callie chuckled… Now that she had won, why stay awake any longer? She had to admit, she was dead tired. And so comfortable… Victory never tasted so sweet. She reciprocated Marie’s grab, gave her a light kiss on the cheek, and entered the world of dreams with her.


End file.
